A Sk8er Boi Story
by RikuxTifa
Summary: This is based off of Avril Lavinge's song sk8er boi. How Kairi tells Sora her true feelings about him and in the end Sora meets someone new and better but will he have a happy ending? shocking twist in the end!
1. I Love You?

_My first story I have put up here I'll continue if people want me to countinue this, Please enjoy!_

* * *

**A sk8er boi story**

Sora woke up to his alarm to only find that the sun had greeted him in the morning by shining in his eyes.

"Today I'm doing it!, today I will tell her!" .

Sora got out of bed, got dressed, and went down stairs for breakfast.

_As Sora went out the door of his house, he thought of how he was going to talk to Kairi._

"_I hope I don't mess this up." _

_Sora looked up at the pink-orange morning sky of Destiny Islands, he then looked out to the paopo tree and saw Kairi was there. _

"_Oh, good she came, just like I asked!" Sora thought._

_While Sora was coming Kairi had some different plans for him. _

"_Okay, I'll just tell him, just remember don't try to sound so happy about it, I'll just let him down easy and tell him were over!" _

_Kairi thought. _

"_Hey Kairi, I'm glad you came! There's something I have to tell you!' Sora scratched the back of his head nervously and blushed about it. _

"_Oh, they'res something I have to tell you too, Sora!" Kairi said._

"_Here why don't I go first?" Sora said._

"_Umm, okay?"_

"_Kairi we've known each other for ten years and now we've started going out, but there's something I've always wanted to tell you! Kairi ever since I met you, I've always had this feeling for you, I didn't know what it was until now,_

_Kairi I love you!" _

_Kairi was so shocked when he said these words to her._

"_Oh, Sora! Well, umm, well, I…I…I have to go!" "_

"_But Kairi! Wait!"_

_Kairi ran away from him, Sora followed her, it was until she got home she told him to go away. Sora was so hurt and heartbroken, how could the girl he loved react in this way? "Maybe, maybe it wasn't the right time?" Sora thought._

_He left her house and took__ a walk to the cave they went when they we're kids. _

* * *

_Sorry its not a long story but I try hoped you enjoyed!_


	2. Lies And Truths

**Yeah sorry if there is anyone who read the beggining and I never updated but i'm typing it up, I was just to lazy to and I've been kinda busy lately but anywho please enjoy this chapter! and anyone can yell at me for the long wait.

* * *

**

A sk8er boi story 

He left her house and tool a walk to the cave they went when they we're kids.

When Sora left, Kairi broke out into tears and crying out loudly, the red-head had hoped that Sora would never say that to her.

"Oh, why, why did this happen, why couldn't our situations not happen at all?!" She asked out

"If I tell him the truth he'll be very hurt, and if I lie to him, this will hurt all tree of us!"

"Oh either way he's gunna get hurt, its not like he's not hurting right now, What with how you ran away from him like that, I think he got the message loud and clear!" said a small voice in the back of Kairi's head. (No not Namine (AHH too many N's)

"Just tell him and tell that fucker to get on with his life! GOD its not that hard!" the same voice said.

"NO, don't be rude about if, just tell Sora and to explain everything, tell him you both need time apart, that's all!" A different voice said.

"Or, she can just lie to him and no one will ever know about any of this!"

"No! She will just hurt the poor boy even more!"

"Oh blah, blah, he's already hurt, so who the hell carez?!"

"Will you people? Or whatever you are! Just be quiet!!" Kairi yelled.

She sighed "Well its high time everything was explained. Kairi l got up from her spot, went to the bathroom sink, washed her face, looked at her self in the mirror, then cleaned up and left her house. In that instant she immediately she knew where Sora was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora walked around the dark cave and kept his attention at all the "cave-man" drawings; at least that's what he called them, he and Kairi made when they were little,

Yeah, those were the good times 

Until he came across a familiar one he recognized, one he drew when he was older, the one of himself giving a paopo fruit to Kairi and herself as well giving one to Sora.

What ever happened to us? 

He sighed, just about to leave when he saw a silhouette, the petite figure of a girl

"Kairi?".

"Oh, Sora!"

"You actually came back! But how did you know I was here?" He questioned.

"I guess this is the place where most of our feelings were said." Kairi looked over to the same drawing.

"Kairi, why did you run away from me like that?" Sora asked. She sighed,

"Sora there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Kairi?" Sora looked at her; his face serious and concerned.

"Sora I know this will affect us both very much, but Sora I've been cheating on you for the past month."

"What!! Kairi How Could You-"

"Sora I'm so sorry" False sincerity could be detected in her voice.

"But Kairi, why?"

"I guess, I wasn't satisfied because you didn't satisfy me." It took Sora a minute or two to realize what she meant

"Kairi! Aren't we to young for that?! You even said you always wanted to wait!"

"Yeah, but I always thought you would to at least try to make a move!" Kairi complained.

"Kairi I respect you too much for that!" Sora was furious. _How could Kairi do this?! Especially with that answer!_

"So is that the only reason you were with me?

"No, Actually I can't even remember why I wanted to be with YOU. I mean I'm beautiful in every way, everyone loves me and what ever I want I get it! You on the other hand are just a short! Stupid! Cowardly! Boy! Who's still waiting on puberty! Who doesn't even know to take a hint, I don't even know why I wasted my time with YOU!"

Sora who was utterly shocked that the girl, his best friend, and girlfriend he grew up with, would ever say any of that.

"K-Kairi? Is…is this the real you?

"Wow we now know the rate of stupid!"

* * *

**_Ooo burn! poor Sora! Tune in for the next chapter to find out what happens! lol._**

**_Thanks for reading! hope you all enjoyed! please leave a review!_**


End file.
